With the rapid development of display technology, touch panels have been widely applied in people's life. The touch panels may be divided into add-on mode touch panels, in which touch structures and protective glass sheets on the outside of display panels are integrated together, and embedded touch panels, in which touch structures and display panels are integrated together. The embedded touch panels include on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. In an on-cell touch panel, a touch structure is disposed on one side of an opposing substrate of the display panel, away from an array substrate thereof. In an in-cell touch panel, for instance, a touch structure is disposed on one side of an opposing substrate of the display panel, facing an array substrate thereof.
Currently, most touch panels are capacitive touch panels which may be divided into touch panels that utilize the mutual-capacitance principle and touch panels that utilize the self-capacitance principle. Compared with the touch panels that utilize the mutual-capacitance principle, the touch panels that utilize the self-capacitance principle are more suitable for the in-cell touch panels due to high touch sensing accuracy and signal-to-noise ratio thereof and hence gradually become new research focus.
A touch panel that utilizes the self-capacitance principle generally comprises a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes which are arranged in a same layer and insulated from each other, and each self-capacitance electrode is connected to a touch detection chip through a lead. When a human body does not touch the screen, the capacitance of the self-capacitance electrode is at a fixed value. When the human body touches the screen, the capacitance of that self-capacitance electrode(s) corresponding to a touch position is at a value of the fixed value plus the body capacitance, and the touch detection chip can determine the touch position by detecting the variation of the capacitance value of the self-capacitance electrode(s).